Stay away Please
by MiSs DaYdReAmEr
Summary: Kyoko Nakashima. No one knows what she's really like. No on knows anything about her life. When the host club get into it, they're in for a bit of a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran High School Host club. :3

* * *

_I don't want to be here. I really don't want to be here_.

My only thoughts over and over again.

Ouran Academy. Full of snobby rich kids. I, can't stand it here. It makes me feel, how should I put this, not sane, I suppose.

I was forced to attend this stupid school by my "mother". She thinks I can become "normal" in this school.

_**She said that about the last school. **_

_I know._

My so called "mother" doesn't know how to deal with me. She blames my father. He has nothing to do with what I am. Which is, in other words, crazy. I've been to many psychiatrists and such, all of them said I'm mentally ill. They never proved it. Ever.

**_They're idiots. And greedy bastards._**

Now, you see that? Yes, that's not my voice. Not my thoughts. Not my control.

**_Stop thinking that and get to class already._**

I sighed and kept walking. Ignoring the laughter's and voices of others. All of them, they're so happy. I hate it. I... envy it.

*Normal P.O.V.*

The unknown girl just kept walking. Away from everyone else. The problem is that she doesn't know where she is walking to.

"Hey, are you lost?" a voice said.

The girl looked back and saw a boy with big brown eyes and brown hair looking at her. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I kinda am." she said in a low voice.

"Well, maybe I can help?"

The girl shook her head.

"It's alright. I'll find my way around on my own."

"Are you sure, I mea-"

"I said I'm fine!" she hissed.

She turned and walked away. He looked at her and sighed.

"She didn't have to be so mean." he whispered and walked off the other direction.

The girl looked back and sighed.

_I'm sorry. I just, can't trust anyone anymore. _she thought sadly, and she continued walking.

*In Class 1-A.*

"Everyone settle down for a second, settle down please." the teacher said dully.

But no one seemed to be paying attention. He continued though.

"Today, we have a new student tranferring in."

Everyone went silent.

"Now, let me just bring her in." he said.

Everyone waited anxiously. When the teacher walked in, so did the girl. Her appearance was mysterious yet somehow beautiful. Her black hair was very short in the back but in front her hair was long. Her eyes were pale blue and her skin was pale-ish. But she had dark circles around her eyes, showing she hadnt sleep for some time, other than that though, she was very pretty.

"Alright, introduce yourself please."

She looked down, not wanting to look at everyone's stares.

"My name, is Kyoko Nakashima."

Everyone waited for her to say more, but she stayed quiet.

"Alright, go take your seat in the back next to the window." the teacher said.

She walked quickly towards her seat, only to be stopped by some angry looking twins.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly.

"Is this her Haruhi?" one of them asked.

"Guys, really just leave her alone."

_That voice... it's the same guy before. _she thought.

"Well, she was mean to you no?" the other twin said.

"I don't think she was mean." the boy said.

They both looked at Kyoko.

"Were you mean to Haruhi?" they said at the same time.

*Kyoko's P.O.V*

_Get away from me. Please. Get away. _was all I thought.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry."

I look up and the same boy got in between those twins and me.

"I didn't think they would go this far." he said.

"It's alright really."

_**No it's not.**_

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm not used to strangers, or just people."

They just looked at me. I sighed.

"Why aren't you wearing the unform?" one of the twins asked to break the silence.

_**They sure talk alot, don't they Kyo-chan?**_

_I guess_

It is true though. I looked at what I was wearing. I had on a black shirt with long sleeves, some jean that were ripped from the knees, and black converse. I liked it. Only, because, my "mother" didn't.

"I like wearing these clothes though." I whispered.

The bell rang before they could say anything else and I walked out quickly.

_I really thought something might've happened._

**_Nothing would've happened. There are times when you really can control yourself._**

_I wish everyone else thought that._

_

* * *

_

Well, first chapter! Tell me... do you like it? Reviews!:3


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. :3

* * *

(Kyoko's P.O.V)

It was finally the end of this school day. I didn't want to go home though. There was really no point since no one's ever home. Maybe, walking around this school would kill time.

**_But! I don't want to be here anymore! It's full of... blegh!_**

_I know. But you and I both know that being anywhere else is better than going back to hell._

**_True._**

I don't think I ever fully explained that other voice. That voice, she's like, and imaginary friend if you put it that way. Her own personality, her own looks, and her own feelings. At times. She still doesn't have a name for herself.

_**Ask someone to help you with that.**_

It doesn't matter. Not now.

After school, it's really, quiet. No ones in these halls. It's nice.

_**Hey! An empty music room!**_

I look up, and there's a music room. But I'm not sure if it's, empty.

_**Go check! There might have a piano or something there.**_

I sighed and walked towards it. For some reason, I have a feeling I'm going to regret going in there.

I stand in front of the door, and take a deep breath before opening it. I push the doors open and rose petals suddenly start flying out. There, in the middle, were sitting a group of guys.

"Welcome" they said.

Yup. I regret it.

*Normal P.O.V*

"Hey! It's you!" the twins yelled.

Kyoko stood there, staring at them blankly.

"Hm? You two know her?" the boy in glasses said.

"Yeah. She's in our class with us." one of them said.

"Is she new?"

They nodded.

They boy in glasses smiled at her.

"So then you must be Kyoko Nakashima I presume?"

She looked at him.

"And you must be Kyoya Ootori?" she said emotionless.

"You two know each other?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Our parents are acquaintances." Kyoya said.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away. When someone grabbed her and hugged her. She looked and it was the blonde dude sitting in the middle.

"Oh please! Stay! We would love to get to know a friend of Kyoya's!" he said in a weird way.

"Let go." she growled.

They all looked at her.

"Let go. Now."

"Tamaki. I suggest you listen to her." Kyoya said.

He let go and backed away from her. She continued walking away and everyone in the host club watched her.

"What's up with her?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya continued writing in his notebook.

"She isn't exactly the type of person to be around others often." he said.

"Which means?" Kaoru said.

"If Tamaki had held on to her or bothered her even more, he'd probably be in the hospital by now."

Tamaki got chills after he said that.

"Why is she like that senpai?"

"Hm? I'm not so sure Haruhi. The last time I saw her was when we were still in elementary. Right there she seemed happy."

Haruhi, looked back at Kyoko walking away, already she's at the other end of the hall.

"Alright then!" Tamaki said.

Everyone looked at him again.

"Men! It's our job to make any girl happy. The minute she set foot here, she became a customer. So now we must find a way to make her happy!"

Everyone nodded.

"But Tama-chan, shouldn't we find the reason why Kyoko-chan isn't happy first?" the other little blonde boy said.

Everyone started thinking.

"Kyoya. What else do you know about her?"

Kyoya sighed.

"Well, her parents were recently divorced and now she lives with her step-mother and her father. Her father is on business trips though so she's usually with her step-mother."

"Hm... Anything else?"

"He sister is also in the hospital right now."

"Why?"

*Kyoko's P.O.V*

My hand, it doesn't stop shaking.

_**Are you mad? Or did you forget your medication?**_

_The second one. And a tiny bit of the first one._

**_Well, your medication is in your bag._**

I rumage through my bag and take out a water bottle, a bottle of pills and I quickly take them.

_**Now, as for you being mad. I suggest you visit Onee-san.**_

_I should. I haven't see her in a while._

I put my things away and start walking out of the school. Today, has been a good day. I think.

~Hospital~

I walk towards the last room in this hallway. I look inside, only to see a nurse walkout. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello Nakashima-san!"

"Hey. How is she?" I ask.

"She's doing swell." she said cheerfully.

_Liar._

"That's good." I say as cheerfully as her. Only way she leaves.

I walk inside, to see her. Myoko. My twin sister. Still, sleeping. Just seeing her like this, makes me want to cry. She's covered in needles and machines surrounded her. Her long black shiny hair was now dull, and a bit shorter for some reason. Her skin was just pale. Paler than mines. She just seemed so, broken now.

**_I wonder if she can hear you. Talk to her!_**

I walk to her bed and sit next to her. I layed my head on her bed.

"Onee-san? Hey. I'm sorry I never visited so much like I said I would. But, our 'mother' wouldn't let me."

I laughed a bit.

"You don't know how much I hate her now. She is a bitch."

I stopped and I frowned.

"I wish you could be here with me. To help me make her life an even bigger hell. And to tell her to stop making me feel crazy."

Tears started rolling down my face.

"And, I wish you could be with me again. I-I, I never let anyone know anything. I never talk to people without threatening them. I, I can't trust people anymore. Not after what they did to you."

My fists clenched.

"Another reason why I can't talk to people, is what I did to them after that."

I stopped. And calmed down.

"Onee-san? Please wake up soon. Please."

Right there, I closed my eyes, and after days of not sleeping, I was finally able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Reviews? Tell me what I can do to make this better! :3


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ouran high school host club. :3

* * *

*Kyoko's P.O.V.*

_Shit shit shit!_

**_Calm the hell down. It's your fault._**

I fell asleep for about a few good five hours. Now it's like, eight and it's pretty dark. Now I'm running home. I bet you're thinking, 'Wait? Why don't you call for a limo or something? Aren't you rich?'.

Yes, we are rich.

No, I can't call for whatever because my 'mother' specifically told all the drivers to not pick me up any time after three-thirty.

**_Stupid bitch._**

So here I am, running home. Did I mention that my house is about two miles away? Yup, it sucks.

Running. That's all I can do now. It's dark, and quiet. All I could hear are my foot steps and my breathing.

But, farther ahead, you could hear the sounds of laughter.

I stop running. They started getting closer. Up ahead of me, were a group of guys, and a few girls. I could smell the alcohol that they had.

**_Either keep walking, or something is going to happen that will be pretty interesting to experience._**

I kept walking. Ignoring them as I walk by them. One of them, grabs my arm.

"Hey! You look like you could use company!" he said.

I pull my arm away from him and keep walking.

"Hey! Get back here I was talking to you!" he yelled.

Suddenly, someone grabs my hair. I look up and it was one of the girls.

"He said he was talking to you bitch!" she yelled.

"Let go." I growled.

"What?"

"I said, Let. Me. Go."

"Or what bitch?" she yelled.

**_I bet no one's going to miss her._**

I turned quick, startling her and making her let go and punched her in the jaw. She fell on the floor.

"I told you. But I guess your just that deaf." I said emotionless.

I walked off, leaving her on the ground.

**_You're not going to do it?_**

_I'm tired. If I do anything, the others will be involved._

I turned and started walking away, but, the others, decided to stand up for the girl.

"Now you've done it bitch!" one of the guys growled. He grabbed my shoulder.

I looked at him, and smiled.

**_Yay! Fun time!_**

~The next day~ *Normal P.O.V*

Everyone in class sat with their friends talking to each other. Nothing new. Until, Kyoko walked in. All the students turned and looked at her. She still isn't wearing a uniform, no one cared. What people noticed was a scratch across her face. She walked in, not looking at anyone. She took her seat and pulled out a sketchpad and started drawing. Everyone turned slowly back and continued their conversations.

"What happened to her?" Hikaru asked.

"Who knows." Kaoru said boredly.

"Why don't we ask her?" Haurhi suggested.

The twins shrugged.

"**She doesn't like us, remember**." they said.

Haruhi sighed and walked towards Kyoko.

"Hey!" Haruhi said.

Kyoko looked up at Haruhi with a blank expression on her face. Haruhi smiled nervously.

"U-Um... What are you drawing?"

Kyoko looked back at her drawing. She completely ignored Haruhi and continued drawing.

_Well, this isn't working. _Haruhi thought.

Both the twins walked up to the desk and put their hands on her desk.

"He asked you a question!" Hikaru said frustrated.

She didn't look up. She just kept drawing.

"Stop acting like you can't hear us!" Kaoru said.

Ignored.

"Guys, just leave her alone." Haruhi said.

Both of them stood up.

"You're right. No use talking to her."

And with that, they both walked back to their desks. The bell rang and everyone left for lunch.

Kyoko closed her sketch pad and grabbed her bag.

*Kyoko's P.O.V*

**_They're annoying._**

_I know. _

**_Say, that Haruhi dude looks like a chick. Isn't that weird?_**

_That's because he is a chick._

**_What? No way! How do you know?_**

_It's obvious._

I get up and walk out the door. It's not crowded in the halls anymore. So I can walk without rushing.

_I think we should go outside._

**_No food?_**

_Not hungry._

**_Bleh you then! I am! _**

I ignore her. She's always hungry. So now isn't any different. I walk towards the stairs, only to spot something black.

_**Is it...**_

_I'm guessing._

I walk towards it. It was sitting on top of the railings.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing here?"

Little ears popped up from the black little furball. This is my little kitty, Tsubaki. She likes following me to school.

Her head popped up and she meowed at me.

"*sigh* Tsubaki let's go."

She jumped an my shoulder and sat there. She started rubbing against my face and purred. I giggled and continued walking. It seems people like being in the classrooms and the building more than being outside.

"Hey!"

I turned and saw all the host club idiots walking towards me. I turned back and started walking again.

"Hey wait up!" I hear, what's-his-face yell.

"Leave me alone." I said without looking back.

"Aww come on Kyoko-chan!" the kid looking dude whined.

Tsubaki jumped off my shoulders and ran up to one of them. I looked back, and she was on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Why hello again Tsubaki." he smirked.

**_Oh yeah... She likes him..._**

_Oh..._

Tsubaki meowed.

"It seems you finally found this lost kitten Kyoko." he said.

"Yeah. She followed me again. I'm surprised she likes you though." I said in a monotone voice.

She jumped of and got back on my shoulders. I started walking again, until,

"Wait Kyoko-chan!" what's-his-face yelled again.

**_Dammit! What the hell does he want?_**

I stopped.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" he suggested.

I glared at him and he backed away immediately.

Without saying anything else, I left.

*Normal P.O.V*

"Well isn't she a downer?" Hikaru said.

"She acts like it's bad to accept an invitation from us." Kaoru said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well men, we just have to keep trying." Tamaki yelled.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

It took me a while, but yeah. I have other stories I'm working on, and yeah. So, sorry for making you all wait... Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club... :3

* * *

*Normal P.O.V*

Kyoko walked around in the school courtyard a bit. She found a tree and sat under it. Tsubaki had fallen asleep on her lap while Kyoko scratched her ears. Now, she just sat in silence, staring at the clouds.

Everything seemed nice for a moment, until her phone started ringing. She sighed and answered her phone.

"Hello?" her soft voice said.

"Kyoko?" a male voice said.

"Hey dad."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No. We're on break right now."

"Oh ok. How's everything over there?"

_Terrible. Fucking terrible! I hate everything here! Why didn't you take us with you?_

"Fine."

"That's good. Listen, I have to go now. I'll come home in a week, 'kay?"

"Yeah."

"Love you!"

"Love you too dad."

They both hung up and Kyoko put away her phone.

_**You should've just told him.**_

_No, he's happy._

**_Whatever._**

Kyoko sat Tsubaki on the side carefully to not wake her up and picked up her things. Then, her phone rang again. She looked at it and it was her step-mother. She clenched her other hand, but answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"THE MAIDS SAID YOU CAME HOME VERY LATE! WHY?"

_You don't fucking care stupid bitch..._

"I went to visit Myoko at the hospital."

"OH REALLY? WELL DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"What? Why?" Kyoko said. This time, her voice raised.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!

Kyoko growled.

"NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND? IF I EVER HEAR THAT YOU COME HOME LATE, THERE WILL BE A PUNISHMENT!"

The sound of beeping was heard. Kyoko threw her phone on the floor, shattering it into pieces. She sat back under the tree.

"I think, I need another phyciatrist to mess with." she mumbled.

Then, she fell asleep.

*An hour later.*

Haruhi was walking back from the store after buying more instant coffee.

"I hope this doesn't finish fast." she sighed.

As she was walking, she noticed Kyoko sleeping under the tree.

"So that's were she's been then." she whispered.

Tsubaki's ears twitched and she lifted her head. She meowed at Haruhi and ran to her.

"Huh?"

Tsubaki sat in front of her and meowed again.

"Um..." Haruhi scratched her face.

"You have something she wants."

Haruhi turned and saw Kyoko stretching.

"Oh. Really?"

Kyoko picked up her bags.

"Yeah. What's in the bag?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Just coffee."

"That's what she wants."

"What?" Haruhi said surprised.

"Yeah. Tsubaki loves coffee." Kyoko shrugged.

"Wow." Haruhi looked at Tsubaki who just sat there staring at the bag.

"Well, I could give her some, but I have to go to the club first. Can you come and I'll give her some there?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoko sighed.

"Sure." she said.

She picked up Tsubaki and followed Haruhi.

*At the Host Club*

"I wonder what's keeping Haru-chan." Honey said a bit worried.

"She probably got sidetracked by something." Hikaru said.

Just then, Haruhi walked in. Everyone (besides Kyoya and Mori) ran to her.

"HARUHI!" they all yelled.

"Hey everyone." she smiled.

Then she looked back.

"Come on in." she said.

Everyone blinked in confusion. Kyoko walked in slowly with Tsubaki in her arms. Everyone backed away a bit in surprise. Tamaki walked next to Haruhi.

"How did you get her here?" he whispered.

Haruhi took out some of the instant coffee.

"Apperently her cat likes coffee."

Everyone looked at Tsubaki, who just meowed.

"Pardon me Kyoko, but isn't coffee a bit toxic for cats?" Kyoya asked.

Then everyone shifted their eyes towards Kyoko.

"Yes. But I only give her a little. And if not I mix it in some cat food." she said with a bored tone.

"I see." Kyoya said.

Tsubaki jumped out of Kyoko's arms and sat in front of Haruhi again.

"What an adoable kitty!" Tamaki said.

He tried to pick her up, but she immidietly hissed at him and he jumped back scared. She turned back to Haruhi and she meowed happily.

"W-Why does she only like you and Kyoya?" he asked Haruhi.

"Well, Kyoko said that she only likes me now because of the coffee." Haruhi shrugged.

"Speaking of Kyoko, where did she go?" Kaouru pointed out.

Everyone saw she dissapeared.

*Somwhere in a car* ~Kyoko's P.O.V~

I hated being there. Everything about that place made me want to puke.

**_Hey!_**

_Yeah?_

**_What about Tsubaki? You just left her._**

_Don't you remember? She hurt got hurt the last time I brought her home, which was years ago._

**_I remember._**

~Flashback~ *Normal P.O.V*

It was all quiet

"Onee-chan!" little Kyoko called.

A girl identical to her was laying on their bed sleeping. Or was.

"Noooo. Let me sleep!" the little girl whined.

"But Onee-chan! Tsubaki and I wanna play!" little Kyoko whined back.

Her twin sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. Then, Tsubaki jumped on their bed and meowed.

"Tsubaki! Don't you want Myoko to play with us?" Kyoko asked the cat.

Tsubaki just started licking her paws.

"It doesn't look like she wants to play?" Myoko said.

"Darn. She caught us Tsubaki! ATTACK!" and Kyoko pounced at her twin.

"AHH!"

They both fell on the floor with the blanket and pillows falling on top of them.

"Victory!" Kyoko cheered.

"Nope!" Myoko smirked and she pounced back.

"AHH! NO! TSUBAKI! HELP!" Kyoko laughed.

Tsubaki looked up, meowed, and walked out the room.

"TRAITOR!"

Myoko sat on her sister who was struggling to push her off.

"Come on Onee-chan!"

"Nope! You woke me up."

They argued and argued until...

CRASH!

They stopped. They both looked towards the open door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FILTHY THING DOING IN HERE?" someone yelled.

Both of them got up and went to peek out of the door.

"P-Please Lady Kiko! That is the children's beloved cat!" A maid yelled.

"I DON'T CARE! GET IT OUT NOW!"

The twins eyes widened as they say their step-mother throwing things at Tsubaki. Only to see her managing to kick Tsubaki, sending the poor cat flying across the room.

"TSUBAKI!" they yelled in fear.

The twins ran to Tsubaki who layed on the floor.

"Onee-chan! Tsubaki's bleeding!" Kyoko cried.

Myoko ripped a peice of her night gown off and wrapped it around Tsubaki's body, only getting their step-mother even more mad.

"YOU BRAT! THOSE CLOTHES ARE VERY EXPENSIVE AND YOU DECIDE TO RUIN IT FOR SOME DISGUSTING CREATURE?" She yelled louder.

"SHUT UP YOU BIG FAT WITCH!" Kyoko yelled back.

"You little-"

"Kyoko. We shouldn't listen to her now. We have to help Tsubaki first." Myoko said seriously.

Kyoko rubbed the tears out of her eyes and nodded.

"Can you help us get Tsubaki to a Vet?" Myoko asked the maid.

"Yes!" the maid said without hesitation.

The maid and Kyoko picked up Tsubaki carefully and ran out. Myoko ran behind them, but Kiko grabbed her hair making Myoko yelp in pain.

"You have to recieve punishment now." She growled.

Myoko turned and bit her arm, making the horrid lady let go.

"H-How dare you?"

"Shut up! Or else I'll tell my dad that you did all this! The only reason I'm still not telling is because you make him happy, but if you go too far, you'll regret it!" Myoko threatend.

She ran outside before the woman could say anything. She went inside their limo and they drove off. Myoko looked at Kyoko who was staring at the floor with very sad eyes.

"Did she yell at you?" Kyoko asked depressed.

Myoko smiled.

"Don't worry! All we have to worry about is Tsubaki getting better!"

Kyoko nodded sadly.

"But, what happens after she's better?"

Myoko frowned.

"She can't come to the house anymore." she said sadly.

Both of them knew, Tsubaki would get hurt more if they brought her again.

"We'll see her again one day." Myoko said to her twin, trying to cheer her up.

And it worked. Kyoko smiled at her sister.

"Right!"

~End of Flashback~ *Kyoko's P.O.V*

I sighed. That day, was not the greatest, but it wasn't the worst either. But, dad did get mad that Myoko bit that bitch. So, we were scolded. It didn't matter, we were just happy that Tsubaki got better.

"Madam. We've arrived." the driver said.

I looked outside to see the one place that I felt was my own personal hell. Home.

"Thank you, Jiro-san."

Jiro, one of the many people who work for my father that defends us from Kiko. He's like a father when my real one isn't home, which is most of the time. But, I also told him to listen to her orders so he doesn't get fired.

"Just make sure you don't get your mother mad." Jiro chuckled.

He knows that it is impossible for me not to get her mad.

"I'll try." I said sarcastically.

He laughed.

"Ok then."

I got out and he drove off. I walked into the house, only to be greeted by all the maids.

"Welcome home Nakasima-san." they all said with their cheerful smiles.

"I told all of you to call me Kyoko."

They all looked at each other.

"Very well Kyoko-san." one of them said.

_**It's close enough?**_

I shrugged mentally.

"Kyoko-san."

I turned. Our one maid that my sister and I loved dearly.

"Miyu-san. I've told you many times before especially. Ky-o-ko!" I smiled a bit.

Miyu was in a maids outfit, she had long brown hair and green eyes, and she was a bit taller than me. She looked a me and smiled.

"Sorry." she giggled.

Miyu was like our other sister. She began working at the age of 16 for us. She's 19 now.

"So what is it Miyu?"

"Well, some people are here for you. They're in the library with your mother." she said the last word in disgust.

I shall say this now. No one, besides my dad, likes that lady. They all have seen how she acts when my dad isn't here. But they have no choice than to treat her like a queen.

"Alright."

It really wasn't important to know who came for me. Especially if they can't tell that I dislike them if they already met me. I was about to open the library door until I heard her laugh.

"Oh stop now."

Her voice is so, irritating.

"But it's true." another voice said.

A guy. One, annoying guy.

I opened the door, and my eyes widened.

"Kyoko-chan!"

_**Why. is. the. host. club. here?**_

_I don't know._

Everyone looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

_Everything is wrong right now._

* * *

Yup! Review?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

~Normal P.O.V~

It was dead silent. No one moved one bit. Kyoko was still glaring at the group, her "mother" kept grinning, and Haruhi just wanted to leave. Then, a meow was heard. Kyoko's eyes widened. Tsubaki jumped out of Haruhi's bag and climbed onto Kyoko's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, we came here to bring your cat back." Hikaru said.

"But it wasn't easy." Kaoru sighed.

*Flashback*

"Well, why don't we take her back to Kyoko-chan." Honey said.

"We should!" Tamaki agreed quickly.

"How do you plan on picking her up then?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki went close to Tsubaki but she tried clawing him after two steps. He jumped back and sobbed behind Kyoya.

"She hates me." he said in a gloomy way.

The twins tried sneaking up on her, but she heard them and hissed at them. They pounced at her, but she jumped out of the way and ran.

"She's getting away!" they yelled.

Honey started chasing her along with Mori. The twins got up and joined them. Every one of them ran until she jumped inside Haruhi's bag, which she was holding.

"Great job Haruhi!" Tamaki praised.

Haruhi sweatdropped.

*End*

It was once again quiet. Kyoko stared boredly at them. They all laughed nervously.

"Well! You all took so much time to help get our precious cat back, why don't you stay a while longer?" Kiko said.

Kyoko clenched her fists.

_Precious cat? You wanted her dead! _she thought angry.

Kyoko walked out and slammed the door behind her. They all jumped. Kiko sighed.

"Poor child. I am trying to be a good mother to her, but she doesn't just seem to want to accept me." she said pretending to sound sad.

The first person to spot her acting was Tamaki, but he didn't say a word. Haruhi noticed as well, but decided to say something.

"Why do you think so?"

"I don't know. It might be because her father is never home or maybe it's because her sister is in the hospital. I'm just not sure. Not even the best psychiatrists know what is wrong with her."

"Psychiatrists?" the twins asked.

"Yes. She is just mentally unstable is what I think."

Everyone looked at each other and turned back to Kiko.

"Where is her room?" Kyoya asked.

"Wait, let me call a maid." Kiko said.

-Kyoko's room-

She layed on her bed with Tsubaki sleeping at her side. She stared at her ceiling. Kyoko had a few tears escape from her eyes. All the anger swelled up in her, yet if she did something, it would hurt only her.

_All I could do is cry. _she thought.

_**You could do much more.**_

_Like what?_

**_Punch the bitch!_**

_You aren't helping. You know I can't do that._

**_You can't I know. What about those other guys?_**

_I forgot about them._

She sat up and wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

She got up and opened her door, only to find everyone standing outside of the door. Her eye twitched.

"U-Um, Lady Kyoko said to accompany them on wherever they would like to go Kyoko-sama." the maid said.

Kyoko gritted her teeth.

_That stupid-_

"Kyoko-san." Haruhi called.

She looked up.

"We're really sorry for bothering you. Honest." she said.

Kyoko stared at Haruhi.

"Haruhi,"

"Yes?"

"Ok."

Silence.

"What?" they all said, even the maid.

Kyoko walked back inside her room and sat on her bed.

"Ok." she said again.

Everyone stared confused. The maid decided to just walk away slowly from everyone and not get in this confusion.

"You're not making sense." the twins said.

She looked at all of them.

"I accept the apology." she said boredly.

"R-Really? You mean it Kyoko-chan?" Tamaki yelled.

Kyoko nodded.

"YES!" he yelled.

He went on cheering with Honey who was as happy as he was. Everyone else was just suspicious.

"Can I talk to you, Haruhi?" Kyoko said.

"Um, sure."

Haruhi walked inside and closed the door.

"Come over here." Kyoko said dully.

Haruhi felt uncomfortable at that moment. Nonetheless, she walked towards her.

"Sit."

Haruhi sat on her bed a bit hesitant about it. Then, silence. Kyoko stared out her window, not moving or saying anything, making Haruhi feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Ky..oko-san?"

Kyoko looked at her. And smiled. She pulled out a knife from under her pillow quickly and grabbed Haruhi's mouth. Haruhi's eyes widened as Kyoko pointed the knife at her.

"Haruhi, I really, really don't like any of you. This, the thing you guys did today, jus made that hatred even worse."

Tsubaki sat on Kyoko's lap. Kyoko slowly removed her hand from Haruhi's mouth and put down the knife.

"All of you,"

Tsubaki licked Kyoko's hands and meowed. Kyoko sighed and scratched Tsubaki's ears.

"I want you all dead. You're all making me feel even worse than ever."

"How?" Haruhi asked.

She stopped. Tsubaki looked at Haruhi and jumped to her, startling Haruhi a bit.

"You guys, are always happy." was what she managed to think of.

"What?"

"I hate it. No, I just envy it. Yes. That's it."

"But,"

"Why? Haruhi, I don't think you've ever seen me truly happy. I'm completely different when I am. I won't have it back until the one person that makes me feel happy is returned to me."

Haruhi's eyes lowered in pity. Kyoko looked at her.

"I know that stalking bastard told you guys."

Haruhi sweatdropped because it was true. (He is a stalker.)

"Ehehe." she laughed nervously.

Kyoko stood up.

"Because you've wasted your time bringing Tsubaki to me, I have decided to just not do anything to any of you. But. Never. Do. It. Again." she threatened.

Haruhi nodded.

"Get up. I think they're worried I might have tried to kill you or something."

_Didn't you? _Haruhi thought.

_Even so, she's told me a lot. Which means she is starting to trust me a bit._

"Haruhi?"

"Eh?" she snapped out of her thoughts.

Kyoko stood by the door.

"Oh!" and Haruhi went to her.

When she opened the door, the guys were surrounded by the maids. Both Haruhi's and Kyoko's eyes twitched.

"Bzzt!" the twins said.

A maid looked a bit dissapointed.

"What. Are. You. Guys. Doing?" Kyoko growled.

All the maids jumped and bowed.

"We're sorry Kyoko-sama!" and they all ran off.

"What were you two doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Having fun." the said.

"You two..." she said irritated.

Kyoko stared at the two. She walked back slowly and slammed the door, making everyone (except Mori and Kyoya) jump. Then, they heard a lock.

"H-Haruhi, what happened in there?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi thought.

"Nothing, we just talked." she shrugged.

They stared at her.

"I'm surprised. She looks like she would try to kill someone." Kaoru said.

She laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah."

They all were escorted out by a maid, leaving little Kyoko. Miyu walked in though without knocking.

"Kyoko-chan." she said.

Kyoko was silent.

Miyu sighed.

"Why don't you try to give them a chance? It seems they're actually trying to be close to you."

Nothing.

"Just, think about it. Myoko-chan would've wanted you to try." and with that, she walked out.

Finally, Kyoko broke down crying again.

_I know. I want to. I can't. They'll hate me._

**_Just like everyone else._**

_Yes. Like everyone else._

~Hitachiin household~

"Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"You saw her look too?"

"Yeah."

"Wonder what she thought."

* * *

Ahahahahahahahaha... I'm sorry. Truly, terribly sorry. Not for only never trying to work on this, but for making it the crappiest shit of a chapter ever. I haven't been feeling all that great for a while. But honestly, I really am sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

The next morning, Kyoko woke up on the floor.

_I fell. Again. _she thought.

She let out a sigh and stretched.

"Great."

Then a knock on her door came.

"Come in."

Miyu came in with a tray of food in hand. She looked at Kyoko and sweatdropped.

"You fell?"

Kyoko sighed and so did Miyu.

"Well, I brought you breakfast. Oh! And guess who's leaving on a trip today?" Miyu said in a sing-song voice.

Kyoko's eyes lit up and she looked at Miyu.

"You don't mean,"

"Yup! Kiko-san is leaving for a trip to France and she's gonna be gone for about three months." she said in a very happy voice.

There was silence. Kyoko stood up with the biggest grin ever.

"YES!" she cheered.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS BEST FUCKING DAY EVER!"

Kyoko jumped on her bed lauging. Miyu looked back and saw that some other maids were listening and smiling. Of course they would. They haven't heard her laugh like that in a long time. They also haven't seen her smile so much either. Also they were pretty happy that Kiko was leaving too. She jumped in front of Miyu.

"What time is she leaving? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Miyu laughed.

"Calm down. She leaves in ten minutes actually."

Kyoko picked up Tsubaki.

"Did you hear that Tsubaki? With her gone, you can stay here for three months! Isn't that great?"

Tsubaki meowed, making her owner giggle.

"WHERE IS THAT BRAT?" Kiko yelled from all the way downstairs.

Kyoko sighed. She set Tsubaki on her bed.

"Don't let Tsubaki go downstairs Miyu-chan."

"Alright."

Kyoko went downstairs and stood in front of her irritated step-mother.

"Do you need anything?" Kyoko said in a monotone voice.

"No. I'm just going to tell you that your father is also coming with me on this trip. So don't expect him to come back." Kiko smirked.

A slight pain went through Kyoko's heart and her eyes saddened.

"Alright."

With that Kiko left.

The hurt child turned around.

"I'll call him later I guess." she said to herself.

A maid came to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san. She's out of the driveway."

She turned.

"Alright. I'm going out then."

"Would you like a car?"

"Nah. I'll just walk. Tell Miyu-chan that I'm going to the supermarket."

"Very well." the maid bowed and left.

Kyoko dressed up in denim shorts and a long sleeved black shirt. She put on sneakers and took a satchel.

And with that, she left.

~Supermarket~ *Kyoko's P.O.V*

I think that was one of the nicest walks I've had so far. My house is not walking distance from here. Maybe that's why.

_**I'M HUNGRY!**_

_Hush. I'll look for something. _

**_BURGERS! FRIES! MILKSHAKES! ANYTHING NOT FANCY!_**

I sighed. I looked around and saw a Wacdonalds (hehe). I went in there and got food. After I was done eating I decided to look for gifts for the maids and other people who work there. I also need to get gifts for my sister.

I turned around and ran into someone.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Kyoko-chan?" a familiar, annoying voice said.

I stopped and looked up. All the host club was here. I sighed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to know more about the commoners supermarket." Kaoru said.

"Oh."

Then, an awkward silence.

**_Hey. That chick and the stalker aren't here._**

_Huh. I guess they didn't want to be with these idiots._

I started walking off until someone grabbed me. I looked and it was, Honey. Or, I think that's his name.

"Wait Kyoko-chan! Stay with us!"

He had a pleading expression and I sighed.

**_Give them a chance._**

_I thought you hated them._

**_I do. But Miyu-chan said they're really trying. We've never had people actually try to be in our lives. Nee-san would want us to try. You know that more than anyone._**

_I hate you now._

**_BLEH! TRY IT DAMN IT!_**

_Ok ok._

"Alright. I'll stay."

Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Really?" Honey said happily.

I nodded.

"Yay!"

_Oh god._

Normal P.O.V~

They all walked around enjoying everything. Kyoko was quiet the whole time, but she did smile a few times which made the host club happy as well. The group came upon the pet shop. Everyone scattered around looking at animals.

What caught Kyoko's eye was a male cat. It was an orange cat. It wasn't the most attractive cat though. It had a scar on it's left eye which wasn't open. A lot of it's fur on his right side looked as if it was burned off.

"That's Kenta." A worker said.

Kyoko stared at the cat.

"What happened to him?"

"Poor guy. His owners were very abusive towards him. One of them burned him while he was drunk. No one wants him because of how he looks. He doesn't trust people a lot now either."

Kyoko listened to her and her eyes lowered in pity towards the cat. She looked at the worker and smiled.

"I'll take him."

The workers eyes glistened in joy.

"Wonderful!"

After everything was settled, they brought Kenta in a cage and handed him to Kyoko.

"Oh thank you thank you so much! My boss said that if no one took him soon we'd have to take him to be put down!"

Kyoko looked at her.

"You couldn't take him?"

"No. I wish, but my apartment doesn't allow pets."

"Oh."

"Well, thank you again!"

Kyoko bowed and left outside where everyone else was waiting.

"Finally." Hikaru said.

"Shut up." Kyoko responded.

"To the roof!" Tamaki yelled and they all ran off.

Kyoko sighed and walked off another direction.

~Kyoko's P.O.V~

_**We're leaving?**_

_I haven't gotten gifts. _

**_Oooooooooohhhhhh_ yeeeeaaaahhhhhh.**

I went in a few stores and bought some things then left.

"Kyoko-san?" someone said.

When I look, it was Haruhi.

_**AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SHE LOOKS PRETTY!**_

_Can you be quiet?_

But, she really does.

"Hello Haruhi-san."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asks.

I lift my bags up, which were a lot of them.

"Gifts."

"Oh."

I look behind her and see Kyoya staring at something. I raise an eyebrow and look at Haruhi.

"You two are together?"

"Hm." she looks back at him and sighs.

"Apperently, Tamaki-senpai left him."

I sweatdrop.

_That idiot would do that._

He looks at me.

"I see you're here as well Kyoko-san."

"Yeah yeah."

I turn around and walk away.

"Um. See you later then." Haruhi says.

I wave at them. And walk off.

~Normal P.O.V~

Haruhi's eyes widen a bit and she smiles.

"Well Haruhi. It seems she's taken a bit of a liking to you." Kyoya said.

Haruhi nods.

"I guess so."

* * *

Yeeeeaaah. Hi. Um. Not that great. I can't think right now. Meow...


End file.
